At the End of the World
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Elsa and Anna move into a house thinking they can start a normal life in a new town. But soon the sisters find out the house is filled with crazy house mates and nothing is easy. Elsa struggles with her job, while trying to keep her friends and herself out of trouble and trying to figure out how her neighbour Jack really feels about her. Is it love? Rating may go up! Review ;)
1. Welcome Home

**Waaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to finish all the other stories but I just couldn't resist this! :( After new year I'll stop creating new stories (hopefully). Anyway, in this ones everyone is either between 20 to 26 years old or 16 to 19 years old. Elsa is 20 and Jack is 23 because rather than send them to school I want them to work and stuff. This probably will turn into an 'M' so...you have been warned. Enjoy!**

Elsa

'Wow. Are you sure this is the right place?'

I stared at the house in disbelief. It was huge. And I mean huge. There was a ground floor, two storeys, and one of the cutesy little attic rooms protruding from the roof. The whole building was made from dark brown wood and the roof was a red, not to mention the windows that were bordered with swirly white patterns. It looked like an upgraded fairytale cottage. You could see it was girls that occupied the house from the colourful, flowery curtains in the windows and Christmas fairy lights someone forgot to take down that wound themselves around the roof of the front porch.

'Anna, this place is massive and the rent is the one of a small apartment. We must have messed the addresses up.' I grumbled, looking at my sister with a raised eyebrow. She clutched her suitcase excitedly. We had come to World End, a small town in the country, so Anna could study at her dream collage. World End was small but it had everything ranging from Starbucks and MacDonald's to posh restaurants and hotels to libraries and parks. It was a heaven on earth. It's where the world ended and the dreams began. Thing is, I don't dream much.

'Definitely. Don't worry, sis, the rent is so small because there's a lot of girls living here' Anna said excitedly. 'I talked over the phone with the land lady and she said the girls will gladly take us in!'

I nodded but on the inside I groaned. I wanted to go back to Arendelle, back to my job as a music tutor, to my parents and friends, to my cute, comfortable flat, to the rush of the city…to my boyfriend Hans. Well, ex-boyfriend. He was all about how long distance relationship work out fine and how we would talk every day. But World End is ten hours away from Arendelle and I knew it wouldn't work, and so I broke it off.

'Oh Elsa, this is like a dream come true!' Anna squealed and I nodded and smiled for her sake. The house was a bit closer to the forest and about a ten minute walk from the town square. The only other house in the area was a normal looking house a bit up the slope but even though it looked clean it also looked like no one was at home.

'Shall we go in, then?' I asked and Anna nodded, putting on her determined face. But of course I had to go in first anyway. Thank God there was a bell because I hate knocking, God knows why. There was a muffled 'coming' from the other side and the doors opened revealing a beautiful woman in a short yellow dress and an apron tied around her waist. Her dark hair was pulled out of her enormous eyes and she wielded a wooden spoon in her hand like a sword. Upon seeing us her eyes widened and she slapped her dark forehead with her hand and cursed under her breath.

'I am so sorry! I completely forgot you were coming! Of course Ursula told me but it must have slipped my mind.' She smiled apologetically at us. 'I'm Tiana. Please, come in. Your rooms are ready…I think. Oh, don't mind the girls. I'll just run upstairs and sort things out so you can unpack.'

She motioned us in and Anna and I rolled in with our suitcases. I gaped at the scene in front of me.

'Ow, ow, ow, OW! Pocahontas, stop pulling!' cried a blonde girl who was sitting on the edge of a chair while another girl ran a brush through her hair. Which was super long, by the way. Like, past her arse.

'It's your fault! I told you it would knot!' The girl said, pulling on the brush with no mercy.

'You could have just used my shampoo' a red head said, showing the tortured blonde a bottle and running her hand through her perfect hair for emphasis.

'I know bu- OW! POCAHONTAS!'

'Shut up!' Came a war cry and an _arrow _shot through the livingroom and hit the wall next to me. A wild looking girl jumped up from a couch. Her frizzy red hair stuck out in every single way and she had a bow in her hand. 'I'm trying to watch!'

'Oh my God' I whispered. I was about to back out and get the hell out of that house when Anna shot her hand in the air and waved.

'Hi everyone!' all heads turned towards us. The brush was discarded on the floor and the girls all walked towards us.

'Are you the new girls?' The blondie asked, bouncing like a puppy. She extended her hand to Anna and shook it enthusiastically. 'I'm Rapunzel Corona. Nice to meet you!' She shook my hand hard too.

'You're so pretty! Are you sisters?' The red head said, circling us. 'I'm Ariel, by the way.'

'Merida.' The other red head gave me a sheepish grin and pulled the arrow out of the wall. 'Sorry 'bout that.'

'I am Pocahontas. Wingapo.' The girl that was doing the brushing said, spreading out her fingers and drawing her hand through the air.

'Win what?' I asked.

'It is the greeting of the trees' she said calmly, venturing off like some woodland creature. I noticed how weird her dress looked. Like it was made out of a potato sack. Wait…I think it was.

'Don't mind her' Ariel said. 'She's all about green-peace and protecting the environment.'

'Yeah. You'll get used to her though' Rapunzel said with a smile.

'So, uh, you all live here?' I asked.

'Not only us!' Rapunzel said. 'There's a bunch of other girls.'

'No boys?'

'No boys.' Ariel confirmed. 'The land lady doesn't want us doing the do in her house. But there's a bunch of males up in the other house you probably saw on the way.'

'Not,' Merida said with a grin. 'That we know anything about it.'

Tiana came down the stairs and shooed the girls away.

'The rooms are ready! I gave you some clean sheets and pillows. There's not much there but feel free to decorate however you want.' She said. 'Anna, you're on the first floor.' She looked between us and Anna put her hand up. 'And Elsa, you're on the third floor. You'll find your rooms pretty easily; every other door has a name, sticker or something else marking it. Once you have unpacked please come downstairs so we can get over the few basic rules.'

'Thank you' Anna and I echoed and we were off.

I took a quick look at the livingroom. Whoever decorated it had good taste. There were cream couches, chairs and puffs dotting the middle, a white fluffy carpet, a plasma TV hanging off the wall that Merida went back to watching, and a few photos of the girls hanging off the walls. The Livingroom was connected to a modernized kitchen. A marble counter separated the actual oven and stove from the family table made from light wood. It all looked very homey.

The corridor was dimmed due to the lack of windows. The back doors were here, and the shelf next to them was literally littered with every type of shoes including black combat boots, a pair of blue flats, some puffy slippers and a single high heel that looked like it was made of glass. Most of the space on the corridor was taken up by the huge staircase that curled and curved and led to the first floor. Anna and I climbed it and walked down another corridor right out of a horror movie, red leather, old gas lamps and all. Anna waved me a quick goodbye and hurried to find her room while I climbed another set of stairs, these ones a bit more normal, and then the ones leading to the third floor that looked like a fire exit. The corridor – my corridor – was different and yet the same to all the other ones. The ground floor corridor was too dark to see in, the first floor one was scary, the second floor one looked normal and the third floor one was…well, a mess. Even though it had the standard doors on either side running down it there was a lot of stuff on it. As I checked all the doors out I nearly tripped over some Christmas decorations and a stuffed, real life tiger.

The door closest to me had 'Merida the great' messily carved into it with a knife and covered with police 'keep out' tape, and the one at the end had a board stuck to it with 'Jassy's room – keep out!' on it. Another door had 'Belle' written on it with a sharpie and a box of books right in front of it. I went to the closest one out of the three rooms that had nothing written on it but it turned out to be a strangely small closet filled with old winter coats. The next door had creaking stairs leading to the attic (I think) and that left me with the room opposite 'Jassy's'.

The door looked nice and shiny and I wondered what I should put up on them as I entered, hauling my suitcase with me.

The room was beautiful to say the least. The wallpaper looked brand new. It was pale blue and had a pretty pattern of little snowflakes on it which matched the see through curtains that blew in the slightly chilly air that came in through the window. I crossed the room to get to it and saw the view I had – miles of forest stretched in front of me, the closest tree at an arm's length. I could see a lake shimmering in the early autumn sun and if I leaned out I could see the other house. I smiled and turned around to check out the rest of my room, closing the window as I went. There was another window next to it and so I closed that one too. The bed was a single one but it was big too. Tiana had put clean sheets on it as promised and I threw my suitcase on top. Opposite it stood an old fashioned wardrobe, like the one from Narnia, and I had a little nightstand with a lamp next to my bed. The floor was bare and slightly slippery but I figured I could get some carpet on it. There wasn't much more in the room – it was airy and spacey, with only a desk pushed against the farthest corner. I loved it.

I opened my suitcase and took out the few articles of clothing I brought with me. I was supposed to go proper clothes shopping before Anna and mom dropped the bomb: ''Anna got accepted into the prestige collage on the other side of the country and you have to go with her because I'm worried about her safety''. Really, it wasn't that bad leaving. Okay, maybe it was, but Anna was more important than my feelings, even to me. Sure, I had to ditch my job and my friends and potential boyfriend, but hey, anything for family, right? But anyway, I thought I'd go clothes shopping in town in World End, so I only brought my favourite clothes with me. I folded a few pairs of jeans that were all shades of blue neatly into a stack and put them at the bottom of the wardrobe. Next went my sweaters, mostly in white's, blue's and purple's, and the three dresses I owned. One was very daring and red, which is totally not my colour, one was blue (of course) and one was white. They were all pretty but mostly for display. I shoved my panties and socks into the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe.

I had way more books than clothes and I piled them on the desk, making a mental note to get a bookcase along with the carpet. Out went my photographs in frames – one of my two year old self with the new born Anna, a whole family photo from last summer… I smiled sadly at the photo of Hans and me we took when we went sky diving a few months back, and a big selfie with all my friends. I put them up, determined to make friends and photos here, too. Finally I took out all my bed and make up essentials. The eye shadow, mascara, one lip gloss and a kilogram of face wipes went in one of the drawers my desk had and the covers on my bed. I covered it with my favourite grey blanket and sat down with a sight, kicking my suitcase under the bed. I stretched, took a deep breath of the country air and closed my eyes. I think I started dozing off because Tiana's 'DOWNSTAIRS NOW!' nearly gave me a heart attack. I heard a dozen feet thundering down the stairs and I swear the house shook. Getting over the shock I got downstairs too.

The livingroom was filled with the girls living in the house. They occupied the couches and chairs, and Tiana stood in front of them.

Tiana stood me next to Anna and smiled.

'Alright, these are Elsa and Anna, the sisters I told you about. Take care of them and help them with anything they will need. Now, everyone introduce yourselves.'

'You already know me.' Merida waved.

'And me' Rapunzel said from her space next to her.

'Wingapo' Pocahontas said again.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Mulan Fa' A Chinese girl with shoulder length black hair put her fist in her hand and bowed her head. She wore what looked like…yeah, a full kung-fu uniform.

'Belle. Good morning' the girl next to her said, nose buried in a book.

'It's afternoon' Ariel muttered.

'Oh. Right' Belle closed her book with a sight. 'Good afternoon.'

'Um, hi' I said.

'You already know me' Ariel said with a grin. My eyes slid to the person occupying the puff next to her and I think I might have taken a step back from the dark vibe she was giving off. She wore a purple onesie, her black hair was in a messy braid and she looked downright _unhappy_.

'This is Jasmine.' Ariel said. 'She just got fired from her job as a model and now she's job-less.'

'Shut up!' Jasmine howled, hitting Ariel over the head with a pillow. She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

'Just get a job' Merida said with a 'duh' face.

'Ahem' Tiana said. 'And finally this is Jane.'

'Did you know,' a girl in a messy brown bun and a yellow suit put her finger up. She had dark shadows under her eyes and a little notebook in her hand. 'That about 6.5 of the world is still undiscovered! That's my chance!'

'Jane is a traveller and a pilot in her spare time. And Jane…6.5?'

'Wait, I don't think that's right' Jane mumbled, flipping pages.

'As you see, we're all a bit…weird. But we treat each other like sisters, which brings us onto our rules that you must keep to. Merida start us off' Tiana said. Merida groaned.

'Number one' Merida said distastefully. 'No parties, no boys, no _fun_.'

'Just no parties and no boys. The land lady doesn't want the property destroyed' Tiana corrected. 'Punzie?'

'Rule number two: always pay the rent' Rapunzel said.

'Rule number three: Treat everyone respectfully, no fights, take your arguments into the garden but don't trample my vegetables and don't destroy the property of other.' Pocahontas said in a calm voice.

'Rule number four: Queue for the bathroom. There's only one so it's either that or tinkling in the garden' Mulan shrugged. Pocahontas glared at her.

'Please, do avoid my vegetables when doing so' She said threateningly.

'Rule number five: You pay some money to Tiana, like we all do, and she cooks for everyone or you buy your own food and put it in your fridge.' Belle said. 'And you better label it or Merida will eat it.' She gave Merida a sharp glare.

'Rule number six, Jassy?' Tiana prompted. Jasmine turned away.

'Well, rule number six is that we don't waste electricity or water because it raises the bill' Tiana said with a sight.

'And finally number seven: clean your mess, unless it's the third floor corridor, the attic or your room' Jane said.

'Got all that?' Tiana asked with a smile. Anna and I nodded.

'Good. Welcome home.'

**There ya go! Sorry it was so long and boring but I really wanted to guys to have a mental image of the whole house. I know I didn't include all Disney Princesses, but I just put the ones I thought would be interesting house mates into this. I really hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think pleassseeeee! Oh, and have an awesome new year!**


	2. Tickles and photos

**Gee, I'm on a roll today. Enjoy! **

Jack

Oh the commotion. Someone would think that the guys have never seen a girl in their lives – never dated one, never touched one, never breathed the air around one. I have no idea how…okay, I do. It was Eric. Eric is dating Ariel from the girl's house. So obviously he would know there are two new additions to their house. But that results in him telling us and the aftermath – nine boys crowded around the window with binoculars and the one who isn't an idiot (hint, hint that's me) lying on the bed in his room looking bored as his friends shuffle and swear trying to get a good view because his window is the one that looks out on the girls' house. I groaned when Hercules went 'Here they come!'. There was a minute of tense silence and then a group sight of disappointment.

'Aw, they were turned around.' Flynn grumbled.

'We couldn't see their faces' Naveen sighed. 'Even though mine is probably better than theirs.'

'But ones blonde' Kristoff sat on the bed and ruffled my hair. Ugh, big brothers. 'Don't you like blondes, Jack?'

'Yeah, he wanted to dye his hair blonde but the paints got mixed up' Eric said with a grin. I slapped Kris's hand away.

'I like my hair white' I scowled. 'What about the other one?'

'Ginger' Eric grinned. 'I already have my red head, but ya know' He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, show's over. Get out.'

I was sitting in our tiny, messy kitchen eating instant noodles when Eric, Flynn, Naveen and Hercules sat down opposite me with grave faces.

'Jack,' Eric started. 'You have to do something for us.'

I stopped eating and looked at them suspiciously. Naveen produced a pair of glasses.

'These babies take pictures when you click the tiny little button by the rim' Flynn grinned. 'I got them off Milo from the Internet Café.'

'And?' I raised an eyebrow.

'We really want to see what the new girls look like.' Hercules blurted.

'Go see them, then!'

'You know the girls don't let us in after dark' Eric said bitterly and dramatically. 'Because of _that one_ incident. So we need you, the least suspicious of all of us, to go there and ask for something. They'll let you in and you'll snap a few photos of the new girls that will appear imiediatly on Naveen's computer.'

'Does this involve money?' I asked.

The guys groaned.

'You do my dishes for a week' I said. It was a simple mission after all. I could do it. Hopefully.

'Deal.' Flynn said with a grin.

* * *

><p>I pulled on my jacket and left the house, walking down the slope towards the house. The lights were on in one room, which meant they were in the livingroom. Hopefully the new girls were there too. I composed myself, ran over the lines in my head and rang the bell. The doors creaked open but it wasn't Tiana that stood in the doorway. It was one of the girls. And she was beautiful.<p>

My mind went blank and all I could do was stare at her – at the shining white blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, the beautiful figure…I think I might have been drooling.

'Can I help you?' The girl asked.

'I – uh, I…' I couldn't look away from her. 'S-sugar. Do you have any?' I managed at last.

'Um, I don't know. I think.' She looked at me. 'Who are you again?'

'Jack. Um, from that house' I pointed uphill and she nodded.

'Come in' she said and I quickly clicked the button when she turned. That's no good. I needed her face.

I walked into the livingroom while she went to talk to Tiana in the corner. I was met with a few 'Hi's' from the girls. Ariel patted the spot next to her on the sofa and I sat down.

'Hi Jack!' Rapunzel waved at me.

'Hey' I said.

'Why are you here?' Merida asked and I could see the suspicious glint in her blue eyes. Crap. I'm a bad liar.

'Uh, we're out of sugar.'

'Aren't you out of everything?' Ariel asked.

'Thankfully not' I laughed, loosening a little. They didn't know. I scanned the girls and finally my eyes landed on another new face. This girl had auburn hair, freckles and looked about eighteen.

'Who are you?' I asked.

'Anna! Nice to meet you. We just moved in with my sister Elsa.'

So her name was Elsa. It suited her.

'Cool' I said, casually reaching up to snap a photo of her. 'Where are you from?'

'Arendelle.' Anna shrugged. 'Where are you from?'

'Here' I said, snapping another picture. Elsa returned with a pack of sugar. I turned to her and snapped a few quick shots. She passed me the sugar and our fingers brushed, sending sparks up my arm.

'Thanks' I said with a smile, getting up to leave. Merida was faster though, and she pushed me down by my arms.

'Jaaaaack' she said with a smile. 'From when on do you wear glasses?' Busted.

'Merida!' I said, panicked. She swivelled her head.

'What?' She asked urgently. I hopped up but before I could even make one step Mulan swept my legs from under me and I landed hard on the carpet. 'Not so fast.' She said with an evil smile.

'On him girls!' Merida bellowed and imiediatly Ariel, Rapunzel and Mulan knelt down, pinning my arms and legs down so I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Merida grabbed the glasses off my nose and inspected them.

'Now what are these?' She asked.

'Not telling' I said stubbornly. Merida shot me the bird.

'We need to get him to talk.' She said.

'How?' Mulan asked, eyeing me. Elsa put her hand up.

'If I may.'

'Please' Merida nodded. Elsa knelt beside me and motioned for the girls to let go.

'He won't be able to move anyway' she said.

Before I could react she was on me, her fingers moving up and down my stomach and my sides. Did I mention I'm terribly ticklish?

'S-stop' I managed between laughs, trying to grab her hands but she was just so _fast_. I heard Merida laugh manically in the distance and Mulan go 'we found his weak spot'. I was screwed and a giggling mess on the floor.

'P-photo glass…phahahaa… glasses' I gasped. Then Elsa's fingers were gone and I took a deep breath.

'Next time you die' I told Elsa after I managed to regain my composure.

'I don't appreciate people taking secret photos of me and my sister' smart girl. But there was a smile in her eyes as she said that. Our eyes met and I looked at her, and I continued looking even after she looked away.

'Watch him' Merida said, killing the lights. I tried to move but Elsa wriggled her fingers at me and I froze. Mulan picked up the torch she had next to the window and aimed it towards our house. She clicked it on and off a few times.

'What are you doing?' Elsa asked.

'Sending a message.' Mulan said.

'What's the message?' Elsa cocked her head.

'We have one of yours' Ariel said.

'Come and get him' Merida filled in. Elsa snickered.

* * *

><p><span>Kristoff<span>

'You sent my brother on a suicide mission?' I asked bluntly.

'We just sent him to the girls!' Flynn said defensively.

'So you sent him on a suicide mission?' I repeated. They looked at the floor. I was never going to hear the end of it from Tiana.

'So what did they say?'

'They used the Morse code. They said 'we have one of yours. Come and get him' and then they snapped a picture with the glasses of Jack, who was tied to a chair.' Eric said, sighting. I nodded.

'Saddle up, boys. We're gonna get him back.' I said which sent Eric, Flynn, Naveen and Hercules into grins.

I was gonna give my brother a piece of my mind.

We sneaked between trees in the night in case one of the girls was watching. They probably gathered most of their forces already and were ready for us. Oh, kids can be funny sometimes. Still, the girls were very competitive and they weren't going to let Jack go unless we apologised. And probably unless we paid them. When we got to their doors we went over our plan and rang the bell. Tiana answered the doors, a forced smile on her face.

'Come on in, let the negotiations begin.' She said.

In their livingroom Jack was tied to a chair and a few of the girls crowded around. Belle and Jasmine wasn't there, probably because Belle was reading and Jasmine was still depressed about the model thing. I spotted the new girls imiediatly. One was with white blonde hair and blue eyes and she was stunning but my eyes were drawn straight to the other one. She had hair the colour of autumn leaves and the most drawing, open face I have ever seen. Just looking at her made me smile.

But the smile was wiped off my face when Merida gestured to the sofa that had been cleared for us.

'We would like to know who wanted Jack to come take the pictures' she said in her 'judge' voice. All the boys save for me raised their hands. Merida tutted.

'What shall we have them do?' Rapunzel asked, tapping her chin.

'I want a ride to work!' Mulan said imiediatly.

'We'll talk to Shang' I promised. Only Shang had a car and he and Mulan both worked at the same place teaching Kung-Fu.

'I wanna get paid!' Merida said and Rapunzel and the new girl nodded in agreement, probably already planning a shopping spree.

'But' Tiana said. 'It was Anna and Elsa who suffered after all.'

''Suffered' is a bit of an exaggeration' I said.

'Silence!' Ariel cut me off. 'Our poor sisters have suffered terribly because of your…' she looked at Merida for help.

'Disgusting perversions' Merida offered.

'Disgusting perversions' Ariel agreed.

'That's a bit much' I said and Ariel took in a deep breath.

'You will follow our conditions or we will keep Jack for all of eternity' Tiana said warningly, though I could see she was keeping back her laugh. This happened way too often.

I sighed and nodded at the boys and they produced ten pound notes which then they handed to Rapunzel, Merida and the new girl. She smiled brightly, pocketing her money. In my opinion they boys deserved what they got. I met Anna's eye and she smiled brightly at me.

'Anna, that is your recompensation' Merida said in a dramatic voice. 'What about you Elsa?'

Elsa looked confused for a second. Then she smiled.

'I want those glasses. They are mighty cool.'

* * *

><p><span>Jack<span>

Elsa got handed the glasses and Rapunzel started untying me.

'Wait!' Elsa said. She slipped the glasses on, knelt in front of me and snapped a picture. 'Re-programme the system so they get sent to my phone' she said to Kristoff. He saluted.

Finally I got untied and I stretched. It's hilarious, really, having giggling girls tie down a grown man. I was thirty three for the love of God.

'I'll be taking the sugar' I grumbled, putting the bag under my arm.

'Have a safe trip' Elsa smiled, waving at me.

Once we were outside the doors Eric spoke up.

'By the way, we're not washing the dishes for you.'

'Yeah' Naveen agreed. 'Saving you cost us a lot.'

'Literally' Flynn added.

I grumbled something but I didn't care about the dishes. The image of Elsa was still vivid in my imagination.

Once we got home Flynn told Shang he would have to drive Mulan to work. His eye twitched.

'Sure' he said dangerously. 'If I get to use you as a punching bag.'

**There ya have it! Pleaaaasseeeee review!**


	3. Wonderland and Neverland

**Hiya everyone! Thank you so so so so so much to all my reviewers! **Jpbake** of course:3 Awwww are you already after Uni? I haven't been to uni yet, so sorry if I do it more like high school xD Thanks :) And thank you everyone else! You guys are awesome! Enjoy! **

Elsa

I woke up early the next morning and felt a bit confused as I stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Then everything came rushing to me and I blushed. That neighbour sure was attractive. I turned my head and smiled at my photo-glasses that lay on my nightstand next to the bed. I hopped out of bed and stretched. I was going to find a job.

I shoved open my wardrobe and picked out a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I also needed to go shopping.

I left my room and closed the door, nearly tripping over a box of plastic bottles that weren't there the day before.

'Good morning' Belle said, with a charming smile, a towel draped over her shoulder. Then she went down as her foot caught on a piece of string. Hearing the ruckus Merida jumped out of her room. I understood. Belle had put the box there, and Merida had attached the string. It was a race to the bathroom. It was the Bathroom Games.

Let me tell you how hard it is running down three flights of stairs at full speed, trying to catch up with a red head college girl and having an angry bookworm chasing after you. Very hard.

But it was all for nothing because a queue had already been formed.

'ARIEL! I HAVE MORE HAIR TO WASH THAN YOU!' Rapunzel yelled, knocking aggressively on the doors.

'Ariel! I have school!' Anna complained from behind Rapunzel.

'Me too!' Merida screamed.

'I have work!' Belle yelled, right in my ear.

'Jeez, you guys are so loud' Ariel said, stepping out of the bathroom that was imiediatly occupied by Rapunzel.

'Well, guess I'll wait for everyone to be done then' I said and walked down to the livingroom. Tiana was there already.

'Morning' I said. 'What's that smell?'

'Sandwiches' Tiana gestured to the stack of sandwiches on the table. 'These are for the girls that don't have time to eat. And there's the lunches for the girls that have school' Tiana pointed.

'Huh' I said with a smile, taking a seat on the couch. 'So you're like a mom to everyone.'

'I'm only twenty four' Tiana laughed. 'The girls consider me a big sister' I nodded and smiled.

'So, where does everyone work?' I asked out of sheer curiosity.

'Well, Rapunzel, Merida, Jasmine are students. Anna is too, right?' I nodded. 'Ariel used to go to the uni but she dropped out and now she's a professional swimmer. She has two hour swim practice every morning and four hour swim practice in the afternoon every other day. If a competition comes up she's swimming every day for more or less six hours.'

'Wow. That's a lot of swimming.' I laughed. Tiana grinned.

'If Ariel loves anything it's swimming.' Tiana said. 'Merida participates in a lot of archery contests and Punzie is a part-timer at the hair salon. Jassy got fired from her modelling job but we don't talk about that. Pocahontas doesn't really have a job but she does a lot of protests and stuff like that. She leaves really early.'

'Is she already gone?'

'Yeah. She's the only one who I don't cook for because everything she wants to eat is vegetarian and organic. She's slightly strange but a real sweetheart. If you have any troubles I'd recommend seeing her.' Tiana said. 'Mulan is a young Kung-Fu instructor together with Shang, who lives in the boys' house. Belle is a librarian and Jane…well, she really wants to go explore rainforests but she doesn't have the qualifications, apparently. So in her free time or when she's out of money she flies planes so she's gone quite a lot.'

'You guys have really interesting jobs' I said earnestly. 'What do you do, Tiana?'

Tiana blushed and smiled.

'Well, I managed one of the more fancy restaurants in the area' she said.

'That's really cool! Do rich people come there?'

'All the time' Tiana took off her apron and pulled on her coat. 'I actually have to be off now. Pop in for a discount lunch any time you like. Oh, and eat as many sandwiches as you want, there's more in the fringe.'

'Thank you!' I called as Tiana slammed the doors shut.

I listened the girls squabble and fight over the bathroom on the first floor and ate two sandwiches. Finally Rapunzel, Merida and Anna came downstairs. Rapunzel was drying her long hair with a towel and Merida was yawning. They looked adorable, to be honest. The three of them had the same hoodies, only in different colours, with the Uni badges pinned to their breast pockets. Merida had her hair in a ponytail and Anna hers in braids.

'Morning' I said.

'Hi, Elsa' Anna said, giving me a quick hug.

'Sleep well?'

'Yup' Merida said. Rapunzel smiled and scarfed down a few sandwiches. Jasmine came through the doors, looking very glum. Her hair was a mess and she was dressed all in black.

'Wha-?' Merida gestured to her outfit.

'I'm mourning my career' Jasmine whispered, plumping next to me. Ugh, I just couldn't look at her hair. I took the thick black strands in my hands and started throwing them one over the other into a braid.

'What are you doing?' Jasmine asked, surprised.

'How are you ever going to find a decent modelling job if you look like that?' I asked. She looked like she wanted to argue but eventually didn't say anything and let me braid her hair.

'Thanks' she muttered, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

'Well we need to be off' Merida said, clapping her hands.

'My hair hasn't dried yet!' Rapunzel said in dismay.

'It'll dry in the wind. C'mon Anna' Merida rolled her eyes.

'Bye, Elsa!' Anna said happily, grabbing Jasmine's wrist and pulling her along with them.

'Sorry about the box' Belle said. I looked at her – she was leaning against the door frame dressed in a smart blue dress with her hair pinned up.

'It's fine. Kill or be killed, ey?' I said.

'Yeah' she smiled. 'I saw the collection of books you had, totally by accident. You a reader?'

'Massive one' I said.

'Well, pop into the library some time. We have the best books' Belle said with a smile, grabbing a sandwich and slinging her bag over her shoulder. There was a beep from outside and Mulan came running down the stairs.

'That's Shang! Hi Elsa! Bye Elsa!' Mulan said, grabbing her shoes and running outside. Everyone was in such a rush. Eventually Ariel and Jane came to join me, Jane with a sour expression.

'What's wrong?' I asked her.

'No need to pilot today' she grumbled. 'I need to find some job or I'll get bored to death.'

'Jane does a lot of odd jobs here and there' Ariel said, double-checking the content of her bag. 'The shower is free if you want.'

'Thanks' I said, getting up.

* * *

><p>The town centre was surprisingly huge and well equipped. The ten minute walk from the house to it had nothing but trees and the quiet but the town centre was already bustling with life. There were so many shops it was hard to take them in. They stood opposite each other and stretched for miles on the road. The university towered over everything in the distance. I walked down the cobbled streets, feeling slightly self conscious when people turned to look at me. I guess they just weren't used to seeing new people. I passed a few clothes' shops, a McDonald's and a sport's shop before I reached a little café. It looked totally cute and inviting. The big pink sign at the front said 'The Palace' and the huge window was framed with frilly white curtains. Inside I could see customers sitting around little round tables, eating breakfast and reading the paper, and girls dressed in maid outfits on skates, moving gracefully in between customers with big smiles.<p>

That wasn't even the best part – the best part was the 'WAITRESS NEEDED ASAP' sign stuck on the doors. Hell yes.

I walked inside and the doors sent a little 'ding' through the café. The woman behind the counter looked up and when she saw me her eyes widened a little. I approached her self consciously.

'Good morning' I said.

'Hi there. Can I help you with something?' She asked with a pleasant smile, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

'Ah, yes. I just moved here and I was, well, looking for a job. And you, um, have a sign, so I thought…' _Great, Elsa. Very articulate._ I thought to myself. But the woman beamed.

'I thought you might be here for that!' She extended her hand to me. 'My name is Snow White, and I'm the manager of this Café.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Elsa Fiord.' I said, shaking her hand.

'So, you'd like to apply for the job?' Snow asked, taking a piece of paper from under the counter and placing it in front of me with a pen as I nodded. 'Then fill this in and we'll see' she said with a smile, before disappearing in the kitchen. I looked at the paper, sighed, and started filling it in.

Full name: _Elsa Laura Fiord _

Age: _Twenty years old _

Rollerblading skills: _I've never rollerbladed but I can skate a bit_

Nights available: _every night _

Days available: _every day _

Communicating skills: _good _

Cooking skills: _edible _

Snow returned just as I finished filling the form in. She read it and giggled.

'Do you have nothing else to do but work?' she asked, smiling. I shrugged, and blushed.

'Skating is very similar to rollerblading so I think you'll learn fast. If I was to employ you, you could start off just walking and learn after hours.' Snow said. 'You're very pretty so I think you'll attract a lot of customers' she winked at me. 'As for the nights and days I could come up with something soon, a schedule for you. If I was to employ you. I think I'd rather have you working here rather than in the kitchen.'

I looked at her hopefully. She grinned.

'Go buy yourself a cute dress. You're starting tomorrow at 6am sharp.' I think I might have squealed a little, and I think Snow squealed with me too. But who cares, I just got a job!

I left The Palace in high spirits and decided to go shopping for 'the cute dress' imiediatly, purchasing other clothes as I went. World End seemed to be colder than Arendelle. After a while I decided to enter 'Neverland' because it looked like it had good clothes. There weren't many people inside – a couple teenagers, a few older people. I went through the racks of soft fabric, picking out a few things I liked. I put the black long sleeve, the jumper with a pattern of roses and a white see through blouse in the crook of my elbow together with two pairs of jeans (even though I HAD jeans) and a little black miniskirt (because I had no skirts). I picked out a pair of ankle length boots and then I saw it. The dress was definitely 'cute', 'beautiful' even. It was on full display on a mannequin. The dress fell just above the knees and it shimmered in the early morning sun. It was pale blue (MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!) with long sleeves and I needed to have it. Checking the price I thanked God I had some money saved and took the dress from the rack beneath the mannequin before making my way to pay for it.

Then I was stuck? What should I do for the rest of the day? I turned and suddenly I was face to face with another store, this one called 'Wonderland'. And it sure was full of wonders. I walked inside out of curiosity. It was dim in the store and the floor was littered with literally everything: carved bears, pink fluffy shawls, books, pens and pencils, pillows, used clothes, little models of cars, bags, hairbrushes, all neatly displayed on a wall, lamps, candles, perfumes…

'How can I help you?' came a screechy voice and I looked up to see a dark skinned woman who looked old. She gave me a toothless smile. 'I'm grandma Odie, what'cha lookin' for?'

'Oh, um… do you have a bookcase?' I asked. Might as well ask.

'Of course!' Grandma Odie said. 'Right this way, child.'

She led me deeper into the store, and right there, next to a stuffed boar was a bookshelf. It was just the right size and painted white.

'I'll take it' I said with a smile. 'How much?'

'You tell me' Grandma Odie eyed the bookshelf.

'Uh…twenty?' I said, confused.

'Good price' Grandma Odie grinned and knocked on the wall. A small door I haven't noticed before opened and an 'I LIVE!' came from inside. A skinny boy in his early teens came out. His hair was dyed bright red and he wore a varsity jacket in the shades of crimson and gold.

'Elsa, this is my nephew, Mushu' Grandma Odie.

'Wait, I didn't tell you my name' I said in confusion. Grandma Odie waved her hand dismissively.

'Mushu' she called. 'Dismantle that shelf for Elsa and pack it up!' she said.

'Roger that, captain' Mushu said and got to work. Five minutes later I handed Grandma Odie a twenty and she handed me a shelf of planks and cogs. I thanked her.

'See you soon, Elsa' Grandma Odie wiggled her fingers at me and I was out of Wonderland. It sure was weird.

* * *

><p><span>Anna<span>

It was so exciting, starting college. I was already eighteen so I was joining second year, but who cares! I already had Jasmine, Punzie and Merida with me, so at least I wouldn't be alone. And the perspective of a new school was just exciting. We walked through the town and I admired all the shops and cafés, already planning shopping sprees. I could see the college as soon as I walked into the town square – it stood over the buildings like a castle. Rapunzel and Merida were talking next to me but all I could do was stare. This was so cool! Of course I knew that Rapunzel and Jasmine wouldn't be in my class – Jassy was sixteen and Punzie just turned seventeen. But Merida was from my year, so turning eighteen soon, so at least I'd have her. Finally we got to the university and I got dragged away to the office by the Headteacher. He sat me down in a chair and looked me up and down with a sour look.

'My name is Mr. Hades' he said. I gaped at his blue hair. 'And I am your Headteacher. Stop staring, that's rude.' He tossed a huge, heavy book in my direction and I caught it before it could break my nose. 'These are the rules and regulations. Please read through that.' he then took out a piece of paper. 'Your timetable. Ask the secretary to show you to homeroom.'

* * *

><p>I entered my homeroom classroom and everyone fell silent. They were eyeing me and judging me and I suddenly felt the urge to turn and run. But that was when Merida yelled 'ANNA!' and waved me over. Gratefully I made my way to her desk and sat next to her.<p>

'Watcha all lookin' at? Screw off.' She yelled at the class and they all returned to their conversations. It seemed like the teacher wasn't here yet. Merida compared our timetables.

'Hell yeah! We have creative writing and maths together!' Merida said, handing me back my schedule. 'People around here are generally nice, so you'll be fine.'

'Thanks' I said with a smile. 'Anything I should know about.'

'Avoid Hades, obviously.' Merida said. 'Don't eat weird stuff from the cafeteria, don't mess with plastics, stay away from the cleaner and… oh, I forgot. There was something really important I had to tell you but I have bad memory.' Merida shook her head and smiled. 'Don't worry, it'll come to me.'

I nodded. The doors opened and I turned to see…oh shit, Kristoff.

'Oh yeah! Kris is out teacher!' Merida said from next to me.

Our eyes met across the classroom and he actually blushed a bit. I bet I did too. Well that's just great.

**There ya have it! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE!: HELP ME! I need a cool, not cheesy title for this fanfiction and I just can't think of one. HELP ME GUYS! review ;) x **


End file.
